V (magazine)
V is an American fashion magazine published since 1999. The magazine is printed seasonally and highlights trends in fashion, film music and art. United States Drawn This Way Drawn This Way is a contest held by Lady Gaga and V Magazine in which her fans are to submit an illustration of her that is to be used in her new column that will be appearing monthly in V Magazine. The contest was announced on March 29, 2011, with the first issue featuring the contest would be issue 71, Lady Gaga would have a column in every issue where she talks about fashion. Rather than a typical headshot for the magazine, an illustrated drawing of her will be used; the magazine asked that Lady Gaga be "stylized as an editrix (editor)". The Beauty Issue (No. 60, July/August 2009) :Photoshoot by Sebastian Faena V-60-BeautyIssue.jpg V60-001.jpg V60-01.jpg V60-003.jpg V60-004.jpg V60-02.jpg V60-006.jpg V60-03.jpg V60-008.jpg V60-009.jpg V60-010.jpg The World of Women & Supreme (No. 61, Fall 2009) :Photoshoot by Mario Testino Gaga V 1.jpg Gaga V 2.jpg V61-01.jpg V61-02.jpg V61-03.jpg V61-04.jpg 77084_09GaGaVmagazine09_122_476lo.jpg V61-05.jpg Summer 2010 (No. 65) :Photoshoot by Matthew Williams v-magazine_65.jpeg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-01.jpg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-01b.jpg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-02.jpg V65-GAGA-JOURNAL-02b.jpg The New York Issue (No. 67, Fall 2010) Lady Gaga covered the New York edition with Marc Jacobs. Nicola Formichetti Formichetti submitted a "year in the life of Gaga" to this issue, detailing the highlights of the year since they met during a photo shoot for Issue 60 of the magazine. :Photoshoot by Mario Testino File:V-Magazine-01.jpg|Dan Colen's cover File:V-Magazine-2.jpg|Spencer Sweeney's cover File:V-Magazine-3.jpg|Nate Lowman's cover V67 072.jpg V Magazine 4.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga.jpg MarioTestino-NewYork-LadyGaga2.jpg MarioTestino21.jpg The Discovery Issue (No. 69, 2010) Little Monsters were featured in this edition after being nominated by Lady Gaga and selected by the magazine. Nicki-Minaj-V-69-V-Magazine.png V69-01.png V69-02.png New fans Little Monsters nominated by Lady Gaga ' Ali_Beasley.jpg|Ali Beasley AMANDA_YU.jpg|Amanda Yu ANA_ARTHUR.jpg|Ana Arthur ANDREA.jpg|Andrea ANNIE_FOGARTY.jpg|Annie Fogarty Brooke_Burrington.jpg|Brooke Burrington CARLOS_KHU.jpg|Carlos Khu Carter_Kidd.jpg|Carter Kidd Christian_Cimoroni.jpg|Christian Cimoroni DAVINA_DEVINE.jpg|Davina Devine GIA_ESPOSITO.jpg|Gia Esposito JAYMES_COYNE.jpg|Jaymes Coyne Jeimmy_Carroza_Allup.jpg|Jeimmy Carroza Allup KATRINA.jpg|Katrina Maryanne_Scangarella.jpg|Maryanne Scangarella Michael_Ngo.jpg|Michael Ngo PAIGE_SLONIKER.jpg|Paige Sloniker SEANN_MOORE.jpg|Seann Moore SIGNE_FUGLESTEG_LUKSENGARD.jpg|Signe Fuglesteg Luksengard TAYLOR_WHITLEY.jpg|Taylor Whitley Tiffany_Goodrich.jpg|Tiffany Goodrich The Asian Issue (No. 71, Summer 2011) Lady Gaga covered the 'Asia' edition. 10% of the proceeds will go towards the Japan relief efforts. Gaga's first column (Memorandum), in which she shares her thoughts on fashion and gives an exclusive look into her world, will appear in the new issue. The piece will be accompanied by illustrations made by Gaga’s fans. :Photoshoot by Inez and Vinoodh Inez and Vinoodh V71 001.png V71 Editorial.png|Lady Gaga's editorial V71_Editorial2.png V71-P27.png V71-P78-79.png V71-P79.png V71-P80-81.png V71-P81.png V71-P82-83.png V71-P83.png V71-P84-85.png V71-P85.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 002.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 004.png Inez and Vinoodh V71 003.png VAsiaHardcover.png|Exclusive Hard Cover Edition w/case The Transformation Issue (No. 72, Fall Preview 2011) V72.jpg V-Magazine-72.jpg The Heroes Issue (No. 73, Fall 2011) V73.png V73_GAGA-MEMO_together.jpg V73_GAGA-MEMO_P2.jpg The Model Issue (No. 74, Winter 2011) V74.jpg V74_GAGA-MEMO.png V74 GAGA-MEMO2.jpg The Music Issue (No. 75, January 2012) V75.jpg V74 GAGA-MEMO.jpg V74 GAGA-MEMO 2.jpg The Sports Issue (No. 76, March 2012) V76.jpeg V76 GAGA-MEMO 1.jpg V76 GAGA-MEMO 2.jpg Dynamic Duos Issue (No. 82, March 2013) :Article by Patrik Sandberg, Photography by Terry Richardson V82_Dynamic_Duos_Issue_cover.jpg Spain Vuelve New York! (No. 6, 2010) :Photoshoot by Mario Testino V-Spain.jpg The Best of Visionaire and V magazine (No. 11, 2011) :Photoshoot by Inez and Vinoodh (cover), Sebastian Faena (article) VSPAIN11 .jpg VSpain11-Gaga-Article.jpg Z ad048bfb.jpg Other Bon V Vants - Women of Influence.png|1 V Magazine's A-Z of Influence.jpg 1 Photo by Derek Blasberg References Links *Official website Category:Magazines Category:Written texts